So you want to write a Gundam Wing Fanfic?
by Bored.To.Tears
Summary: A collection of a group of silly guides created for writing a Gundam Wing fanfiction, short stories, musings, and a bunch of other things. None of it to be taken seriously. Soon to be majorly updated.
1. 1x2 Commandments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. And anyone who thinks I do has obviously been drinking some of 'Upscale British' Quatre's tea.

**Author's Notes:** These are not to be taken seriously. I just wanted to joke around about the rules that seem to be set in stone for 1x2 fan fictions. I really find them silly. That's why I'm not longer a fan of 1x2, infact the shear thought makes me want to hurl. I'm a full blown 2x5 girl now.

I'm not meaning to offend anyone with my commandments. This is just for fun. Don't hate me.

Oh and another thing. I am NOT on drugs. Thank you.

* * *

_Our word is law._

* * *

**Ten Commandments (+some) of Gundam Wing 1x2 Fanfics**

**I. **Plots don't matter. As long as the end result is the same, it doesn't matter how you get there. And if you have to distort stuff and the laws of physics to make it work, oh well. In fact, that makes it more believable.

**II. **Personalities matter even less that plots. If anyone thinks that your portrayal of the characters were wrong just tell them that it is quite obvious that it was a mistake on the part of the writers of Gundam Wing, not you. Your portrayal is perfect and if the pilots wouldn't have acted that way in Gundam Wing, _they should have_. If you don't like a certian aspect of their personality, do away with it. Lord knows, all the other authors have.

**III. **The only thing that could ever matter less than personalities, is grammar. Why make your fic easy to read!? The readers will thank you for giving them a riddle to solve. And plus, isn't it more fun just to guess at how a word is spelled then to have to go look in that awful thing called a 'dictionary'? So do away with that abomination that microsoft likes to call 'spell check' and go ahead and spell hilarious like "hylereus". It's improvization, not a misspelling.

**IV.** The less the reader sees of the other pilots the better. Limit their appearance to one paragraph at the most. Remember, less is indeed more.

**V. **Except of course when describing either Duo's or Heero's hair. You must be sure to spend vast quantities of time and space describing hair. Remember, describing their hair is much more important than focusing on personalities and if you have to use large similes that don't even make sense, so be it.

**VI.** There must be multiple reiterations of how opposite Heero and Duo are. Some examples include, but are not limited to:  
Fire and water, angel and devil, hot and cold, summer and winter, good and evil, Autobot and Decepticon, red and blue, democrat and republican, yin and yang, and Scorpio and Aquarius.

**VII.** Duo_ must_ tell Heero of his tragic past (or vise versa) and break down while Heero soothingly comforts him. This must also happen within the first or second chapter.

**VIII. **Duo must always submit to Heero in some way. Always! The writers were wrong in portraying him as a strong, independent character. He clearly cannot live a single day without Heero.

**IX.** Heero is, in reality, a mushy, romantic sap and is to kill himself, or everyone else, if anything were to happen to Duo. And if he is to kill himself, it has to be in some way rebellious against people in general to express his undying love.

**X. **One of them must be shot, raped, and/or captured while the other must come to the rescue. But don't worry about the recovery time for any injury, it isn't important, just focus on the fact that they did get hurt at some point in time. Sometime, somewhere, this must happen.

**XI. **There must be angst. Lots and lots of angst! I don't care what type of fic you're writing, if it doesn't angst like an emo than you just suck at writing.

**XII.** The pilots must always be stuck in a safe house some where with each other for long, extended periods of time. It doesn't matter that on the show, the pilots really only saw each other when their missions happened to coincide and disreguard the fact that housing all of them at the same location would just make them an easier target for the enemy. The people who wrote the show obviously just aren't as smart as you.

**XIII.** There must be Relena bashing. And lots of it.

**XIV. **The rules are not to be deviated from, altered or otherwise created into something original, for that would result in disastrous consequences. Please keep them in mind while writing.

* * *

If you can think of any other commandments that I forgot, please remind me. But please comment. 


	2. Guide to an Original Character

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. And anyone who thinks I do has obviously been drinking some of 'Upscale British' Quatre's tea.

**Author's Notes:** This is just something I did when I got way too bored and I started to get annoyed by all the Gundam Wing Stereotypes and Misconceptioned Fanfics I've seen floating around. I just decided to make my own guide for making Gundam Wing Fanfics. Oh man, did I have fun with this. It was just so freakin' hilarious to write this even if I royally suck as a writer, but you have to admit, there are worse. In fact, if there weren't worse I wouldn't have felt compelled to write this or my other Gundam Wing fanfic series 'Stereotypes' ( that's my baby.).

**Warnings:** None of these tips are to be taken seriously. Evah. Nor am I making fun of any specific author. If you really think about it, every GW fanfic author has done one of these things at one time or another, they just use it in a purpose where it works.

Oh and another thing. I am NOT on drugs. Thank you.

* * *

_It just ain't a Female Original Character fic until the OC comes back from the dead._

* * *

**Outline for a Female Original Character**

_Height_

She must never, I repeat, _never_ be too tall. She must always be about two inches shorter than the Gundam pilots. But never taller. If she were to be taller than the Gundam pilots than they wouldn't be able to protect her, get shot protecting her, and then send the OC into an unstobable, homicidal rampage. That's because it is always harder to shield something from a bullet when they're taller than you.

Plus, when was the last time you heard of a 6'2" tall Original Character?

Never? Yeah, I thought so.

-------

_Name_

You have two options to choose from. She can either have an a female ripoff of one of the original 5's names or she can have an Asian name.

Want to make it obvious that your Original Character is the sister of one of the pilots? Well just slap on one (or more) G Boys' names turned into girl name and call it a day. What screams perfection more than the name DuetHeera Chang? Nothing, that's what. You just can't get any better than one of the all esteemed G Boy names.

The only thing that can hold a candle to unoriginality is _Asian _unoriginality. Everyone knows that everything is better when it's Asian. I don't care if your character is American, or Mexican (though when have you ever heard of a Mexican Original Character?), or Antartican if you want her to really blend in, she had better get herself an Asian name. It doesn't matter what it is, but be sure it is an actual word in Asian. It makes it more authentic. So just call her Neko-chan and she'll be fine.

-------

_Titles_

Well everyone knows that you can't just call your Original Character DuetHeera Chang, that's just not worthy of the G Boys' time. No, if she in any way pilots a gundam, even if it's just a two minute joy ride in Deathscythe, she had better be DuetHeera Chang the Original Perfect Goddess of Death Soldier that was being secretly trained by all of the scientists.

-------

_Feminist_

I don't care what kind of personality you give your Original Character, she had darn well be a feminist at all times. Not just a feminist, but a _dramatic _feminist. If it takes anything more than a person of the male variety offering her help to send her reaching for her gun, then we really don't think that your Original Character is up to the challenge of existing.

-------

_Super-Dooper Gundam_

Well since your Original Character must be perfect so must her gundam. It doesn't matter where she got it, but it darn well better be there. What is an OC without her gundam? I'll tell you what. Nothing. So her gundam better be straight up gangsta'! I'm talking, if Pimp My Ride ever got their greedy little hands on a gundam, your OC's gundam would be the outcome.

Yes, that freakin' awesome.

But to put the icing on the cake, the name better be just as awesome as the gundam or else none of the men that are keepin' your poor OC down will take her seriously as a feminist. So if it doesn't have a knock-your-socks-off-awesome name like Ultimate ZERO Scythe Star Death Gundam, then it just isn't gonna' work.

-------

_Danger_

She must be being hunted by the Ozies. I mean, who wouldn't want DuetHeera Chang? She is the Original Perfect Goddes of Death Soldier after all! And plus, this just gives her all the more excuse to hide behind one of our beloved boys, but be careful. Don't suggest that she may need the G Boys help or she'll go all Female Equality on you and you'll be staring down the buesiness end of Ultimate ZERO Scythe Star Death Gundam's ultimate laser blaster.

-------

_Past_

I swear, if little miss DuetHeera Chang doesn't have an horrible, angsty past, than you must just suck as a writer. You fail at writing. No, you fail at _life_. Even my cat knows that all Original Characters must have a terrible past, and she was dropped on her head as kitten.

Now all the G Boys seem to be competing to see who has more to angst about, but like in everything, DuetHeera Chang has to be the best. She had better be an orphan, who was abused, abondoned, poor and if you can throw in a disability, like blindness after having eyes cut out by some random angry person that's always a plus.

-------

_One of Two Extremes_

Because of your Original Character's dreadful past (and as stated before, she had better have a gosh darn awful past) she is really likely to be sad about it. But you can either choose to go one of two routes. The big girl route where your OC keeps her emoness bottled up on the inside or you can go the Super Emo route.

For the Bottled-Up-Emotions route she had better be happy round the clock. Take a motivational speaker, put them on crack and that should be a good imitation of what your OC's personality should be like.

The perogitive is the emo, on emo, with emo, in emo route. She had better angst and brood with the best of them to go this route. There is still a hint of bottling but not as much in this section.

-------

_Perfection_

DuetHeera Chang had better be freakin' gorgeous. And I don't mean just super-model-gorgeous. I mean Oh-my-God-I-think-I'm-going-to-gouge-my-eyes-out-with-a-spoon-because-I'm-not-worthy-of-looking-at-her-gorgeous. Only the best of the best are allowed into the esteemed ranks of the Original Character's. None of that muscular crap. We don't want Hilga the body builder. Think more of petite, Miss America type person. Never mind that she would probably have to be extremely strong to be a gundam pilot. That doesn't really matter. Original Characters are allowed to defy the natural laws of physics.

Some of you people out there have pointed out that this isn't fair and that the OC should be _average_ and one of the pilots falls in love with her for her '_personality'_. And my associates and I have one comment for that: Pfffft! No. Since when has there ever been a purposely ugly OC and she actually survived past chapter one? We havn't heard of any.

Plus, most authors choose to get straight to the proclaimations of love to even scratch the surface of developing a _'personality'_.


	3. Gundam Wing Fanfic Glossary

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam Wing. And anyone who thinks I do has obviously been drinking too much of 'Upscale British' Quatre's tea.

**Author's Notes:**This is just something I did when I got way too bored and I started to get annoyed by all the Gundam Wing Stereotypes I've seen floating around. I just decided to compile all the one's I saw that bugged me, take them to the next extreme and put them all in the same room. And yes, I did actually see 'Upscale British' Quatre somewhere. And to all of you who actually like the 'Drag Queen' Duo (and I know there are some out there or else he wouldn't exist) I'm sorry. I just don't like Duo in a dress. It creeps me out. I guess some people just think "Oh look that guy has a braid, I'm gonna' use that as an excuse to dress him in drag!" No. Also this is just a part of my 'Stereotypes' series so this might make more sense if you go and read that. Just to let you know.

Oh and another thing. I am NOT on drugs. Thank you.

**Warnings: **Major stupidity!

**Author's Notes About the Glossary: **Now, as you may or may not have noticed, there is _a lot_of stuff on the glossary list. And as you can imagine, all this stuff can't show up in my fic, so don't be surprised if you see a stereotype mentioned here that is never mentioned again. I just grab whatever stereotypes I see out there and put them here, along with some other interesting things. But if you do see a stereotype that you think would be interesting, just comment on it and I'll try and see if I can weasle it into the plot (or lack there of). Same thing if you know of a stereotype or thing that I left out.

I am also still in the process of trying to gather up all the stereotypes for the rest of the girls other than Relena. HELP!

* * *

_"Alright, here's the plan. I run in, start kicking people in the face and we'll see where that takes us!"_

* * *

**The Gundam Wing Fanfiction Glossary**

**1:** _(n.) _A code name (or number) for Heero. It can also be used as an abbreviation to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Heero Yuy._

**1x2:**_ (n.) _The most obnoxiously overused pairing to ever plauge the Gundam Wing Fandom. I mean really. There are about 10 1x2 pairings for any one of the other pairings. It's like the 'Yo Momma' jokes. Over done. I mean UG! Try a little creativity people!

_See Cliche._

_See Duo Maxwell. _

_See Heero Yuy._

_See Yaoi._

**2: **_(n.) _Another name (or number) for Duo. It is often used as an abbreviation of his name to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Duo Maxwell._

**2x5: **_(n.) _Devil's (the Author's research minion) favorite pairing. This is a relationship between Wufei and Duo, where Duo is the dominant person in the relationship.

_See Duo Maxwell. _

_See Wufei Chang. _

_See Yaoi._

**3: **_(n.) _A code name (or number) for Trowa. It can also be used as an abbreviation to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Trowa Barton._

**4: **_(n.) _A code name (or number) for Quatre. It can also be used as an abbreviation to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Quatre Winner._

**5: **_(n.) _A code name (or number) for Wufei. It can also be used as an abbreviation to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Abusive Heero:** _(n.) _This Heero is normally used in 1x2 or 1 2 relationships. This is where Heero likes to beat on people to try and get his point across. It doesn't take much to provoke this Heero to punch you in the gut. Even hilarious jokes from fellow pilots can have this Heero reaching for his gun (A researcher can be heard snickering in the background).

_Ex._ Instead of telling you that he wants a burrito, he may just break your spine and then expect you to know what he is 'talking' about.

**Added Villain:** _(n.) _Oh no. Here we go. You shouldn't have gotten me started! This is one of those things that will immediately turn me off a fic. The Gundam Wing writers have already packed so many villains (not counting Random Oz Soldier #562 and all his buddies) into the plot that they were hard to keep up with as it was. Plus, the villains present all mesh together so well, adding another villain can only be compared to having two lobsters that are soul mates for the rest of their lives, both of them having found the perfect lobster mate for them whose claw-thing fits perfectly in their claw-thing as they stroll along the ocean floor during mating season and then just throwing a rabid cat into their home. _It ruins everything! _Two lobsters and a rabid cat can't have a threesome! Everyone knows that! It just doesn't work. First, Mr.Lobster gets mad because when he goes to walk claw-thingy in claw-thingy with Ms.Lobster he finds her with Bootsy, who is foaming rabies stuff all over the sand floors! Sand doesn't come cheap! So then Mr.Lobster threatens to file for a divorce and all the baby lobsters start crying! Then you find out that Bootsy gave Ms.Lobster RAIDS! No one likes RAIDS! So in the end Bootsy just gets tired of the relationship (not to mention is running out of air) and elopes with a cat fish. In the end no one is really happy since now Mr. and Ms.Lobster's marriage is dysfunctional. The cat fish was just in it for the quick fix on cat nip and later runs off with a king crab. And Bootsy becomes emo. And all because you _had_ to add a villain. Nice going. Jerk.

_See Original Character._

**Affectionate Duo:** _(n.) _This stereotype of Duo is not necessarily one used for an entire fan fiction. Sometimes authors will only use it for a period of time and then cast it away like a smelly fish that they just had lying around, were trying to find a use for something but then ended up realizing that it was just a smelly fish and finally got rid of it. This Duo is normally only used when in a pairing the author needs Duo to really crank up the charm because the relationship isn't going well. This stereotype tends to cuddle up to the person he is 'in love' with and stick to them like annoying, talkative glue for extended periods of time.

**Alcoholic Duo:** _(n.) _A stereotype that is very similar to Angst Duo. Except, instead of being all depressed, he goes out and gets wasted to forget his problems. I just hope that Wufei is there to hold his hair back when Alcoholic Duo has to pay homage to the porcelain god, because even if this Duo stereotype is a drunk, his hair is still the smex!

**All Knowing Trowa: **_(n.) _This is the god like Trowa that has become a recent favorite of authors. This Trowa will only speak when he needs to tell one or all of the other pilots a crucial point in the plot that a normal person wouldn't have known about. Once the message from whatever diety sent it to him has been delivered, he sinks back into the wood work and won't speak again until he gets some more info from a higher power. Sometimes he glitters like a godly Tide commercial too.

**Amnesia Trowa:** _(n.) _One little bonk on the head could make this Trowa forget all his nearest and dearest in an instant. This is a stereotype of Trowa that just seems to be getting amnesia every other moment. Keep him away from unstable object because we think he has magnets in his pockets that cause things to fall on his head.

**Angelic Quatre:** _(n.) _The sickeningly sweet version of Quatre. He always seems to be crying for the problems of others and is constantly trying to get others to do the right thing without violence. But come on. Pfft. Even Quatre knows problems can't be solved without violence. That's why he's a gundam pilot. I mean, really! This version of Quatre has also been known to carry a harp and wear a dress, oh wait, we're sorry, _robe_.

**Angst: **_(n.) _This is a step up from stress. It is basically everything we like to be moody about.

_(v.)_ To be moody, sad, or otherwise unhappy. To be depressed until the room starts to turn black and you become attracted to guys wearing eyeliner. Can only be cured with alcohol and sex...

**Angst Duo: **_(n.) _This is Duo being overly sad about his past. I know that Duo had it rough, I know that Solo died, I know that the church exploded, I know that he doesn't know his mommy, but to tell you the truth, I don't care. Suck it up! He's probably angsting on the inside. But that's the point. Let him bottle up those emotions like a real man. Gosh.

_Ex._Basically, it is Duo and his Emo, on Emo, in Emo, with Emo side.

**Anime:** _(n.)_ A form of _media_in which ideas and messages and plots can be expressed in super-dooper cool Japanese animated forms which can include artificial humans, demons, samurai, big fighting robots, animals, and sometimes just plain ordinary people. Most of the times it is just a bunch of mindless violence around a very small, not too complicated plot. Or a bunch of mindless romance and drama around a large and complicated plot and then some small bits of mindless violence just randomly stuck in there.

**Anti-People Wufei:** _(n.) _On no. Not just anti-women Wufei, now we got Anti-people Wufei. This Wufei thinks that people are a plague to the Earth and hates every single last one of them, sometimes, himself included. This Wufei stereotype would have no problem causing the destruction of the Earth. In fact, he might even enjoy it.

**Assassin For Hire:** _(n.) _A very popular version of the original character. This is also a type of added villian. If your original character isn't a gundam pilot or OZ prisoner, they gotta' be an assassin. No arguments. This is where the character is probably hired by OZ to go out and kill one or more of our beloved G Boys and then a corny, cliche plot ensues. Uhg, these things creep me out.

_See Original Character._

**Baka:** _(adj.)_Another way to call someone an idiot. This is a favorite word of Abusive Heero and sometimes even Hn Heero. This term is normally directed towards Duo, in most fan fictions it is directed towards Idiot Duo, Drag Duo, and Hyper For No Discernable Reason Duo. Angst Duo is normally left out of this.

**Bang Boy:** _(n.)_A nickname given to Trowa. And if he decided to be come a superhero, this would probably be his superhero name.

_See Trowa Barton._

**Batman Duo:**_ (n.) _/batman theme song/ Yes, that's right. One of my crack researchers found a stereotype almost as hilarious as Upscale British Quatre. Someone out there decided to combine a moody rich guy with a bat fetish and our lovable little braided gundam pilot. And boy, the combination couldn't be funnier. Infact, our definition hardly does this stereotype justice and we have decided to let your imaginations have it.

**Bishonen: **_(n.) _Japanese word literally meaning 'pretty boy'. Now universally used by anime fans to describe attractive males. Basically, all the Gundam Wing boys are bishonen.

_See Pretty Boys._

**Braid Boy: **_(n.) _Another fan nickname for Duo.

_See Duo Maxwell._

**Braided Baka:**_ (n.) _This is a name that both Heero and Wufei have been heard calling Duo, even though, theoretically, Wufei shouldn't speak Japanese.

_See Duo Maxwell._

_See Magical Language Knowledge._

**Cliche':** _(adj.) _A person, event, or character whose behavior is predictable or superficial.

**Come Kill Me Relena:** _(n.) _This stereotype of Relena is very popular in Relena-bashing fan fictions. This is where, in about every other paragraph, Relena can be seen shouting, "Come kill me Heero!" from some random, conveniently placed cliffside. She has been known to stand up in the middle of dinner, fling herself at Heero, wailing for him to kill her. It's quite a spectecle. Authors who favor this Relena also tend to favor the Heero Stalker Relena.

**Crossover:** _(n.) _Where our favorite boys meet people from another series, book, movie or other wise. Don't ask how they get there, they just do. Authors seem to get very offended to when you try to speak _physics _or_ logic _at them (I know. Gasp. I said the 'p' and 'l' words!).

_Ex._ "...Why look! A wormhole."

_See Sailor Moon._

**Cuddly Quatre:**_ (n.) _This is a Quatre stereotype that is very much like Affectionate Duo. Like Affectionate Duo, Cuddly Quatre can come and go as the author pleases. He is mostly used when around Trowa and the author feels that Quatre should randomly jump into Trowa's arms and snuggle into his chest like a blond, mobile suit piloting, people killing, martial arts knowing puppy.

**Demonic Duo:** _(n.) _This stereotype of Duo is always hovering about in life or death moments, telling you to go ahead and take the route that will most certainly get you and all your comrades killed. He's the type of guy that will say "Yeah, go ahead! Drink what's under the sink! That's a great idea!" Our advice to you: Don't listen to him! He isn't right. But admittedly, he does have better fashion sense than Angelic Quatre.

_Can also easily be changed into Vampric Duo._

**Doctor with a Letter:** _(n.)_One of the deciding factors on if you are a real gundam pilot or not. I don't care if you have a gundam that could beat Wing Zero. I don't care if you could kill a man 800 ways with a piece of asparagus. I don't care how many PH.D's your doctor has. If he doesn't have a letter then you just aren't a gundam pilot.

**Drag: **_(n.) _Women's clothing for men. A man-dress. A kilt. Something the author hopes her brother will never wear. D:

**Dragon:** _(n.) _A very popular name that fans have given to Wufei. This name mainly comes from him being Chinese. There really is no other thought behind it.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Drag Queen Duo: **_(n.) _This is one of my least favorite of all the Duo stereotypes. This Duo stereotype loves to dress in drag and will do so given any sort of excuse. Authors seem to think that just because Duo has long hair, they can use any little excuse to put him in a dress and make him look like the skinny version of Marylin Monroe. No. Duo is too much of a manhunk to be put in a dress. This stereotype makes me and my associates want to eat babies. So please, think of the babies.

**Drug Addict Heero:** _(n.) _This stereotype of Heero likes to unwind at the end of the day with a joint of crack. He distances himself from the other pilots (well, more than usual) to smoke. His performance fails on the battle field, plummeting our poor Drug Addict Heero into a assured death situation, only to be saved at the last minute by whomever the author wants to pair up this little pothead with.

**Duo Maxwell: **_(n.) _In accordance to the laws of anime, because Duo is American he must either be the really nasty, skinny bad guy or the psychotic, happy good guy. Duo is most defiantly the later. Duo, a street rat from the L2 Colony, is by far the most happy go lucky of the gundam pilots even though he likes to refer to himself as Shinigami, or the God of Death (which he lives up to very well). Piloting the gundam Deathscythe, Duo is often associated with scythes which also may come from his nickname as the God of Death. Even though Duo was an orphan, Solo died of a disease, the church exploded and he was put into a war where he could die any day, Duo manages to suck up his problems and enjoy the little things in life...unlike _some_pilots. CoughHeeroCough.

**Dumb As Dirt Relena:** _(n.) _A stereotype that is very similar to Idiot Duo. This version of Relena couldn't think for herself if it killed her. Try to avoid this stereotype at all costs because we think she may have radioactivity that makes you stupider.

**Emo Quatre:** _(n.)_A stereotype of Quatre that is emo and angsty about many different things. No. Stop laughing! I've really seen this! Really! He becomes so obsessed over blaming himself for things that he becomes emo. But atleast most authors choose not to make him dress emo. Now that would just be funny.

**Emotional Leper Trowa:** _(n.) _A version of Trowa that just can't connect with the other pilots no matter how hard he tries. This stereotype has the tendency to turn emo without warning so be advised to keep a close eye on this one. And keep tissues handy.

**Eternally Single Wufei: **_(n.) _Wufei is always the pilot that seems to never be in a relationship. This is another one of those stereotypes that I personally cannot stand, because Wufei is smexy hot and should be in a relationship. And plus, the Heero and Duo relationships are way too common now days. People that use this stereotype hate our freedom!

**Fan Fiction:** _(n.) _A form of writing in which fans of something will use the original characters and distort them as they see fit. Writing a fan fiction but don't like a personality trait of one of the characters? Discard it! Lord knows all other fan fiction authors have, so you should feel free to do the same! Another option is just to exaggerate all the character's other traits until the one you dislike isn't really that noticeable since the character is strutting around in a dress.

**Fan Girl:** _(n.)_ One of the most terrifying breed of human. All of them have rabies. These creatures will attack whenever their current obsession of the week is in anyway insulted (or even mentioned). Once a normal person turns into a fan girl, their intelligence seems to drop to that of a six year old and they are only able to voice their opinions in caps lock.

_Avoid at all costs._

**Fei: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Fei-Fei: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Former Prostitute Duo:** _(n.) _Now as most of you may know, Duo lived on the streets for most of his young life. But let my colleges and I make one thing clear; just because he lived on the street does not make him a street-walker! But this Duo can easily change into Angst Duo in his later years, due to his past problems as a street-walker.

**G Boys:** _(n.) _A lovely pet name for our five gundam pilots.

**Giggle:** _(v.) _Something that really isn't all that flattering when done by a male that has been know to commit murder on occasion.

**Glutton Duo:** _(n.) _Due to Duo's prior life on the streets, most authors believe that Duo has a bottomless stomach. I can understand him having an appreciation for food, but this stereotype just takes appreciation to a whole new level. I bet, if he put his mind to it, this stereotype could eat all the other G Boys in one sitting. With out a fork! D/scary music starts playing/ But this Duo stereotype, very much like Affectionate Duo, will only be used for a short period of time and in most cases, as the name suggests, during meal times.

**Grammar:**_ (n.) _Something that I have found to be completely unnessary when writing a fan fiction. Don't know how to spell a word? Why bother looking it up when you can wing it and have like 10x more fun!?

**Gundam Wing: **_(n.) _If you don't know what this is, well, to put it bluntly, you're an idiot. I'm not explaining this. No. Just go.

**Hair Obsessed Duo:** _(n.) _This is a version of Duo that is portrayed as vain, obsessive, and odd. He may just spend three hours brushings his hair, and then skip a mission to braid it. It really is quite scary the lengths this stereotype will go for his hair. But we all know Duo is screatly a hair obsessor. It's just on the inside.

**Hee-Chan: **_(n.) _A nickname originally given to Heero by Relena but then later picked up and frequently used by Duo in most fanfictions.

_See Heero Yuy._

**Heero Clone Wufei:** _(n.) _On too many occasions I have seen authors choose to forsake poor Wufei and forget about his personality entirely. Instead, they choose to make him exactly like Heero, to the point where Wufei somehow magically know Japanese. We are just surprised we havn't seen this stereotype running around in spandex and a green tank top yet.

**Heero Stalker Relena:**_ (n.) _This Heero-obsessed Relena stereotype (which isn't really that far from the truth) is another favorite of the Relena-bashers. This Relena stereotype is a nuisance and hated by most of the pilots. Her sole purpose in life is to seek out and find Heero. She can often be found rooting through Heero's trash, searching for a wayward sock. She really needs a hobby. Or she needs to stop drinking that tea that Upscale British Quatre keeps giving her.

**Heero Yuy:**_ (n.) _The moody, Japanese pilot of the Wing Zero. He is 15 years old and comes from L1 and always seems to have a stick shoved up his Asian butt. Sideways. But we love him anyway. Most is unknown about Heero because, normally, he refuses to tell anyone about himself and sometimes feels the need to threaten to kill people who see his face. And then later tear up their birthday invitations. People like blaming his cold heartedness on the fact that he was raised to be the perfect soldier almost since birth, but like being emo and hereditary, this is just an excuse. A while ago children were trained to not speak unless spoken to but look where we are now. People have problems shutting kids up now days. Teenagers didn't get the title of being rebellious for nothing. Come out of your hole Heero! (Sorry if this offends people. It is just my opinion.)

**Hee-Man: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Heero.

_See Heero Yuy._

**Heroic Heero:** _(n.) _Another favorite in 1x2 relationships. Our researches believe that this stereotype may be the product of Heero's name sounding very much like the word "Hero" but this has yet to be confirmed. This stereotype is where Heero is playing the role of the 'knight in shining armor' to whomever the author has him paired with, which in most cases is Duo. The authors out there seem to get a kick out of pairing Heroic Heero with Drag Queen Duo, who is normally playing the part of 'damsel' in distress.

**Hn: **_(v.) _A non-expressive grunt that Heero seems to enjoy using. Though he does say complete sentences sometimes! Really. He does. _Really_.

**Hn Heero: **_(n.) _A stereotype of Heero who was never taught any word other than "Hn." No matter what the circumstances, no matter what Heero is feeling, this is all he will say to anyone. Some versions of the Hn Heero have branched off and learned the phrases "Omae O Korosu" and "Baka". According to some sources, my associates and I have heard that when alone, Hn Heero talks continuously to get rid of all the excess words, but this has yet to be confirmed. We are still looking into it.

**Hyper For No Discernible Reason Duo: **_(n.) _A stereotype of Duo that is probably related to the Energizer Bunny. He never shuts up and never slows down. This stereotype of Duo is generally used when in a 1x2 relationship with the Hn Heero or Mission Heero.

**Idiot Duo: **_(n.) _The stereotype of Duo that believes that 2 plus 2 equals Napalm. But think for a moment. Would an idiot be able to hack into OZ security systems, pilot a mobil suit, go through gundam training, survive the streets of L2 and think quickly on his feet?

**I'll Kill You Heero:**_ (n.) _This version of Heero is constantly threatening to kill everything. This stereotype was once seen threatening to assassinate his mail box. He is normally used when in a relationship with Come Kill Me Relena. Also referred to as Omae O Korosu Heero.

**I'm Too Weak Wufei:** _(n.)_Ug. I hate this stereotype. This Wufei goes around proclaiming that he (and sometimes others) is too weak to do almost anything. It just really gets on my nerves to hear Wufei say "I'm too weak..." 35 times in the same paragraph.

_Ex._ "I'm too weak to eat that cereal!"

**Invinsible:** _(n.) _Another obnoxious trait of the even more obnoxious Mary Sues. I have found that Mary sues are even more undestructable than Heero. No matter what you do, they'll never be harmed unless the author deems it nessessary for the plot and then they heal in about two days anyway. Never will you find a Mary Sue dying. Ever.

_See Mary Sue._

**Justice:** _(n.) _Something that apparently isn't for the weak. And the world wonders why people are screwed over so bad, it's because they didn't have justice when they were kids unless they were Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris could just roundhouse kick justice in the face!

**Justice Boy: **_(n.) _Another lovely little nickname given to Wufei by his fanbase due to his constant mentions of justice.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Justice Wufei:** _(n.) _A stereotype of Wufei that is on the verge of being obsessed with all that is just and won't fail to inform you when _anything _is an injustice.

**Knight in Shining Armor Complex:**_ (n.) _Ah, yes. Heero defiantly has this problem. Especially Heroic Heero. It is where no matter how cold he may seem, he will always come to the rescue. And _has _to show up a few minutes late just to build dramatic tension.

_See Heero Yuy._

**Know-It-All Wufei:**_ (n.) _This is a Wufei that is a royal pain in everyone's butt. He always seems to be so forceful with his opinions and even if he's wrong, this stereotype will never be found backing down from a fight over something he believes to be true, even if he doesn't actually believe it.

**Lady Une:** _(n.)_ One of the many whacked out people of Oz. To tell you the truth I can't really find any stereotypes of her because her personality is so odd that most people don't need to create a stereotype for her.

**Little One: **_(n.) _This name for Quatre has become increasingly popular in 3x4 relationships. To tell the truth it is also really starting to tick me off. It has just been used way to much. It's kinda' like that 'My Humps' song. Tolerable the first time you hear it (if not mildly disturbing). But once everyone starts to sing it in school, using it as ring tones, and overplaying it on the radio, you just get tired of it (and even more disturbed). Plus, Quatre isn't even that much shorter than the other pilots! He's just adorable and that makes him seem short. And Trowa's just freakishly tall. One day, I just want to see Quatre take this the completely wrong way and get angry.

_See Speech Impairment._

**Lost Sibling:** _(n.) _An increasingly popular original character genre. This is where one of the pilots supposedly lost a sibling and then _'viola'! _They show up again later and happen to be the same age as the G Boys and tends to be the perfect match for atleast one of them. I just don't get why people don't just use Quatre's already existing siblings. He's got like twenty of them.

_See Original Character._

**Magical Language Knowledge:** _(n.) _This is that magical ability that the pilots seem to be having a lot recently in fanfics. It is where they all seem to know some other language (well, atleast parts of it) than their own.

_Ex._"Wufei, glaring at Duo, 'Baka, you can't put socks in a toaster.' At that moment Heero runs up and smacks Wufei across the cheek, 'You're Chinese! Act like it! Japanese is mine. &!er' Heero then stalks off to go back to whatever he was doing, leaving Wufei to contemplate what had just been said."

**Male Pregnancy:** _(n.) _You probably don't want to know about this one, but I'm gonna' tell you anyway! Male Pregnancy is where a male is impregnated by another male (if you don't know how this works, go ask your mommys), normally after they have been given surgery so the pregnancy is possibly. Or in some cases, it is just a love child.

_Ex._"'It's a girl!' Duo exclaimed in joy. Heero turned to stare in shock at Duo, who was cradling his stomach. 'What's a girl?' he asked tentatively. 'Why the baby of course!' Duo shouted with a grin. Heero looked as if he was going to be sick and was walking across a mine field at the same time. 'But you're a male. Males do not possess the proper reproductive organs in order for pregnancy to be possible.' Heero stuttered but then stopped when he saw Duo was close to tears. Before Heero could do anything, Duo shot up from where he was sitting, tears now streaming down his face, and glared at Heero, 'You'll make a terrible father!' and with that he ran from the room still crying and shouting, 'Love finds a way.' over his shoulder."

Now do you see why it's wrong? In closing my associates and I would like to say, "What in the world are you thinking? Haven't you heard of adoption? I swear, if any of us see another Maxwell Junior or ShiniSoldier running around we're gonna' scream!"

**Mary-Sue:** _(n.) _This is an 'original' character that is inserted into the story. She (or sometimes 'he') is perfect in every way, pretty, smart, strong, and somehow knows stuff that normal people don't. In other words, 'special'! But yes, the dreaded Mary-Sue always gets her guy (and has atleast three other guys fall in love with her in the process) and does it in a dignified manner. None of that awkward tripping over her own pants (sadly, the author did that right when her current boyfriend asked her out) for her. Oh no. No matter what happens the Mary-Sue always remains attractive to the people around her. Even when she's crying. And I'm not talking about a little tear here and there, I mean all out sobbing, eyes blood shot, mascara running down the cheeks, face all puffed up and red. Yeah, that type of crying where _no one_looks nice. We already got one Relena, we don't need another one. Thank you.

_See Invinsible._

_See Original Character._

**Matchstick Heero:**_ (n.) _This is the Heero that seems to have a fetish for self-destructing. Yet, as me and my associates have noticed, this Heero never really seems to die.

Disclaimer:Matchstick Heero may explode at any given moment. Please keep him away from any heated items such as matches, explosives, fireplaces, grills, candles, stoves, self-destruct buttons, lighters, and _really_ warm kittens.

**Mission Heero:**_ (n.) _This stereotype of Heero will do _anything _to complete a mission. It really doesn't matter who gets in his way. Not to be confused with Matchstick Heero.

**Moody Wufei:** _(n.) _This is a Wufei stereotype you never want to be around. Ug. It's like he's PMSing every day of the week. He could bite your head off for saying that you like french fries.

**Nataku: **_(n.)_A name that Wufei calls his deceased wife, meaning justice. Merian.

**Neat Freak Quatre:**_ (n.) _A version of Quatre that never stops cleaning. Ever! He is constantly trying to clean up anything and everything even if it is already sparkly clean.

_Ex. "_The cleaning. The _cleaning_!"

**Never Shuts Up Duo:**_ (n.) _A very popular Duo stereotype. This stereotype talks for the sole purpose of hearing his own voice and also never seems to tire of talking. Break out the ear plugs.

**Nicknames: **_(n.) _Annoying little petnames that are normally given to the pilots by any of the Duo's other than Angst Duo. They are also sometimes given out by fangirls.

**Non-Entity Trowa:** _(n.) _A version of Trowa that isn't really there. He never really shows up and serves absolutely no purpose to the plot. Sort of like the plants in the background of the fight scenes; you know they're there, you just really don't pay attention to them.

**Ooffle:** _(n.)_A wonderful little nickname that has been given to Wufei by his lovely fanbase!

_See Wufei Chang._

**Omae O Korosu:** _(v.) _This is mostly used by I'll Kill You Heero. Infact, I have yet to see any of the other pilots use this. This phrase is the Japanese way of saying "I'll kill you". This phrase was originally directed at Relena. And in fan fictions it is normally directed at either Come Kill Me Relena, Heero Stalker Relena, or any of the Duo's.

**Onna:** _(n.) _A word normally used by Sexist Wufei that is the Japanese way of saying "Woman." It is often used in a disdainful sort of way.

_(adj.) _To be incompetent and/or feminine.

**Original Character:** _(n.) _An abomination. Something that was never really supposed to exist. It is a character created by people other than the creators of Gundam Wing and normally used in fan fiction. But you wanna' know something? Almost all Original Characters are female. And almost all of these females have some sort of special, amazing skills along with having breath taking beauty. And then atleast 50 of them claim to be the Goddess of Death or the Original/Second Perfect soldier.

**Pacifist Relena: **_(n.) _The version of Relena which is very much like Peace Quatre. She has been known to surrender to anything that looks as if it may put up a fight. Was once spotted writting up a peace treaty with a necklace.

**Pargon:** _(n.)_This is Relena's bitc- um..._man servant. _

**Peace Quatre: **_(n.) _A stereotype of Quatre that is obsessed with keeping things tranquil. This version of Quatre has been known to burst into tears without warning or if anything is even slightly amiss. Keep tissues handy.

**Peptobismol Pink Limo:** _(n.)_Quite possibly one of the strongest characters in all of Gundam Wing. This thing gets destructed almost as much as Heero!

**Perfect Soldier:**_ (n.) _A name given to Heero Yuy for his mission obbsessedness and his overall willingness to do what ever it takes to succeed in a mission and also to do what ever his superiors tell him to. Like try to make himself **explode**! Or jump out of really tall buildings!

_See Heero Yuy._

**Perfectionist Wufei:**_ (n.) _This Wufei stereotype always has to have everything perfect. If anything is amiss, this Wufei is likely to fly off the handle and things may very well start exploding.

**Personality:**_ (v.) _Something that doesn't really matter. Personalities are just myths in fanfics anyways.

**Plot:** _(n.) _Another one of those things that really don't matter. Can't think of a way to hook Relena and Heero up? Forget about it! Just put some random words together, followed by a pointless, explicit sex scene and you got yourself a story!

**Prankster Duo:** _(n.) _Uh-oh. You best watch your back, because this Duo has a snake up his sleave and a fake flower on his shirt. The moment your back is turned, he'll be poised with a bucket of water over your head.

**Pretty Boy:** _(n.) _A male that is very attractive on many different levels. Is also a term for a male that seems a bit feminine. Duo is probably the best example of a Pretty Boy in Gundam Wing.

_See Bishonen._

**Prince/Princess:** _(n.) _A popular occupation that people seem to enjoy giving to the G Boys or one of their female companions. This occupation seems to go hand in hand with Heroic Heero and Drag Queen Duo.

_See Knight in Shining Armor Complex._

**Q:**_ (n.) _A nickname given to Quatre.

_See Quatre Winner._

**Q-Ball:**_ (n.) _A nickname given to Quatre.

_See Quatre Winner._

**Q-Bean:**_ (n.) _A nickname given to Quatre.

_See Quatre Winner._

**Quat: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Quatre.

_See Quatre Winner._

**Quatre Winner:** _(n.) _This young Arabian pilot is the most gentle and tender-hearted (or just a pansy as my associate would like to point out) of the pilots but he still manages to pilot the gundam Sandrock and kill hundreds of Oz soldiers (though he has been known to apologize). Even though Quatre is a bit light in the loafers (my associate would also like to point out that this is just another term for homosexual) he makes up for it with his 40 plus team of lackies and his vast fortune. We still luffles him though.

**R: **_(n.) _An abbreviation for Relena's name that is often used to state a fan fictions pairings.

_See Relena Peacecraft._

**Rant Wufei: **_(n.) _A very angry stereotype but a good public speaker. He could rant about snails if he wanted to.

**Rape Victim Trowa:**_ (n.) _The Trowa that is often captured and, as the name implies, raped. Don't ask me why anyone would want to rape Bang Boy when they got Duo, Wufei and Quatre around, but it is probably a matter of convenience and raging hormones. Also probably to help the plot along. But admitably, Trowa makes a really adorable rape victim.

**Relena Bashing:** _(n.)_ A_ very _popular pasttime of yaoi fans. It seems that most fans of yaoi (and sometimes even non-yaoi fans) have a severe dislike of Relena and derive great joy from writing fanfics where harm befalls the little blonde. In fact, there are a great number of fanfics based solely on this concept. You'd also be surprised at the Relena torture methods out there.

**Relena Peacecraft: **_(n.) _Relena is the pampered daughter of the Earth's Alliance vice minister for foreign affairs. And even when she is surrounded by friends that care about her, Ms.Relena knows how to angst like no one else. She often plays the part of the poor little rich girl. Even though she is a main character, not much can be said about Relena because my associates and I just tend to tune her out most of the time. Except in the manga of the series where what she does is actually explained and makes sense!

**Sailor Moon:** _(n.) _An anime that completely revolves around feminism, in a cheerleader sort of way. This is one of those shows where the main characters get a mere changes of clothes and instantly become unrecognizable to their nearest and dearest. A show where a group of girls decide to go out and fight evil in _miniskirts_ and _high heels _(Upon research, my associates and I would like to state that this is nearly impossible to do without giving the enemy a glimpse up you skirt or falling on one of your team mates thanks to your oh-so-practical, high heels). Now you may be asking youself what this has to do with Gundam Wing and I shall tell you. This is one of the most common (and in my opinion, obnoxious) crossovers with Gundam Wing. It seems to be a favorite because of the large amount of girls to pair up with our favorite pilots, making sure no one feels left out. I've said it before and I'll say it again, we already got one Relena, we don't need another one. Thank you.

_See Crossover._

**Sap:** _(n.) _The stuff in fics now days that cause you to wake your parents/siblings up by going "Awww."

**Self Insertation:** _(n.) _A Self Insertation is where the author inserts his or herself into the story line and on many occasions has been know to possess powers that bend the normal laws of physics. It's those times where an author finds a more direct way of messing with the pilots heads.

**Seme:** _(adj.) _Japanese for the partner on top. Mostly used in conjunction with uke and yoai. Though contrary to popular belief, this is not always related to yaoi.

_See Shonen Ai._

_See Uke._

_See Yaoi._

**Sexist Wufei: **_(n.) _Another very popular (and incorrect) version of Wufei. Many authors believe Wufei to be a sexist jerk and use that as an excuse to pair him up with one of the other male pilots (which I have no problem with). Though I do agree with Wufei being atleast slightly homosexual (bisexual, _maybe_), I do not agree with the reasons they present as later stated in the definition of Wufei Chang. This stereotype in one that is constantly ranting about the inadequacies of the female portion of the human race.

**She-Devil Relena:** _(n.) _Ug! Now I hate Relena as much as the next yaoi fan girl (except in the manga where she actually makes sense) but you gotta' draw the line somewhere and this is the stereotype that just marches right across that line and starts to kick our puppies. This stereotype portrays Relena as a coniving, evil, scheeming, she-witch whose sole purpose in life is to cause others pain and misery (nevermind the fact that she is the leader of the peace movement).

_Note: _I have seen this stereotype done in a good way before, but it is extremely difficult.

**Shinigami:** _(n.) _Duo's dark side. It is another term for the God of Death. Very scary.

_(v.) _To be both angry and homicidal. But yet, some how manage to seem very happy.

_See Duo Maxwell._

**Shonen Ai:** _(n.) _Where there are only cute feelings and nothing more than soft kissing and holding hands ever happens here. Another one of the favorite things for GW fanfic writers to create. Trust me, there are a lot more Shonen Ai fans in the Gundam Wing fanbase then there are Straight Couple fans.

_See Yaoi._

**Silent Trowa:** _(n.)_The most common stereotype of Trowa that never, ever talks. Ever. Though he has been seen with the ability to communicate telepathically with Quatre. How? We're not really sure. But he could be one of the voices in Quatre's head, like the Soul of Outer Space.

**Sixth Pilot: **_(n.) _Oh yes, it's the dreaded sixth pilot. This is one of the worst cliche's because they all fall into at least one of a few groups. They will always be one of the following. Preppy; always happy and caring, not seeming to have a care in the world. Angsty; will probably have some horrible deep, dark secret in their past or were abused, the list of possibilities goes on, but the fact of the matter is that most of the the Sixth Gundam Pilots are angsty. So angsty that it makes an emo look like a cheerleader on crack. _Happy crack. _Then there's Evil; yep. I said it. Evil. You'd be surprised at the personalities people would give a sixth pilot and the sixth pilot category can often overlap with the Added Villian category. But there is one thing that _all _Sixth Pilots have to be: Better than all the other gundam pilots. They have to be able to come to the rescue when all the chips are down and then one of the pilot boys fall in love with the Sixth Pilot, claiming that they are their hero. GAG!

_See Original Character._

**Slob Duo:** _(n.) _Another stereotype of Duo that plays off the fact that he once lived on the streets. Many authors think that just because Duo lived on the street, he doesn't know how to put his clothes in drawers.

**Slut Duo: **_(n.) _This stereotype states that Duo is an easy lay to put it bluntly. The authors that use this stereotype end up placing our poor and beloved Duo with everyone and their mom. Though I believe this stereotype is completely wrong. Duo is totally a pimp. Because you know the rest of the G-boys are his beatches.

**Smut:** _(n.) _Pointless sex scene.

**Snobbish Quatre:** _(n.) _This stereotype of Quatre is one who loves to brag about how rich he is. And much like Upscale British Quatre, seems to have a weird obsession with tea. Not to be confused with Upscale British Quatre.

**Socially Akward Wufei:** _(n.) _This is the closest I've ever seen a Wufei stereotype come to being emo. It is basically a stereotype where Wufei has that whole nobody-likes-me-so-pity-me thing going on. It's really quite adorable.

**Soldier #562:** _(n.)_ I'm sorry. But the random soldiers need love too. He was killed in episode #12.

**Soul of Outer Space:**_ (n.)_This is the name that Quatre gave to the voice in his head. Yep. The little blond is a bit off in the head. 'The Soul of Outer Space' supposedly tells Quatre who to trust and who not to trust and apparently, it told him he should trust the moody, homicidal, teenage boys that pilot the weapons of mass destruction. And parents wonder why this generation is so messed up.

**Spandex Boy: **_(n.) _Another one of those fantabulous nicknames for Heero floating around. This one is more in the fanbase and seems to have been derived from the fact that the boy has a never ending closet of spandex.

_See Heero Yuy._

**Speech Impairment:** _(v.)_I swear if I hear Trowa talking like a bard one more time, I may just shoot myself. When you go to write a fic please keep in mind that even though they may be highly sophisticated gundam pilots, they are still teenage boys. And I have also been over exposed to Trowa calling Quatre "little one". One day, I just wish I could see someone write a fanfic where Quatre takes that the _completely_ wrong way. (I blame violence in video games for this one)

**Spoiled Beyond Belief Relena:** _(n.)_This stereotype, which is very similar to Snobbish Quatre, is the version of Relena that loves to flaunt her money. She is like the anime version of Paris Hiltion. Often referred to Ms. Peacecraft.

**Statue Trowa: **_(n.) _This Trowa stereotype never talks and only moves when absolutely necessary. He is hardly included in the plot for any other purpose than to take up space.

**Stereotype:**_ (n.)_ A standardized conception or image invested with special meaning and held in common by members of a group. _Definition courtesy of Webster._

**Supernatural Duo:**_ (n.)_ You know, that stereotype where Duo actually _is_ death. It is also one of the more easier stereotypes to do well.

**Tea: **_(n.) _It's like the British equivalent of heroin. They don't call it soothing there for nothing. All Relena and Quatre, especially Upscale British Quatre, stereotypes seem to love this drink.

**Toast:**_ (n.)_A baked piece of bread. Not to be confused with Heero Yuy.

**Tro: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Trowa.

_See Trowa Barton._

**Trowa Barton: **_(n.) _The most mysterious of the gundam pilots (it is also mysterious how he gets his super bangs to stay in place like that). This is the young pilot of the Heavyarms Gundam, who even though he can only see out one eye seems to have pretty good aim when it comes to taking down Ozies. Even though he claims the right to call himself a clown, my associates and I think that who ever gave him that job was probably on some future version of crack. You will never catch this pilot cracking a joke. Though maybe he's witty on the inside. We really don't know.

**Uke: **_(adj.) _Comes from the Japanese verb 'ukeru' (receive) it's used in anime/manga and fan fiction for the "bottom" or "passive" mostly in a yoai/shounen-ai (male/male) relationship.

_See Seme._

_See Shonen Ai._

_See Yaoi._

**Upscale British Quatre: **_(n.) _A very strange stereotype of Quatre. One author out there saw if fit to decide that since Quatre was rich and liked tea, he must be British. They even placed a monocle on him. Gack! Not to be confused with Snobbish Quatre.

**Waffles:**_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei . Also a delicious part of this complete breakfast.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Weakling Quatre:**_ (n.) _A version of Quatre that is so weak he can hardly stand up with out the help of others. He is often found wimpering pathetically in a corner.

**Whine:**_ (v.) _An action that isn't very flattering when done by a mass murderer. I can understand a teenage girl doing this but when it is some one who could be considered a weapon of mass destruction, you better leave the whine at home.

**White Trash Duo:**_ (n.) _This stereotype of Duo is easily mistakable as Idiot Duo from the way he behaves, but there a few key differences. The main difference is how they dress. Idiot Duo dresses identically to what normal Duo would wear while White Trash Duo's outfits always have holes and stains. He also tends to mention possums or other rodents quite often.

**Wu-Bear: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wu-diddy:**_ (n.) _I'm sorry! I just had to create this one! With all the nick names, it seems like all you gotta' do is take the first one or two letters of their name and then add a cutesy phrase on to the end. This one was just begging to be created.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wufei Chang: **_(n.)_Wufei is by far the most noble, and justice obsessed of all the gundam pilots. The fact that he is noble and prideful make him seem to alway have a stick shoved into the wee crevices of his Asian butt _sideways _but this theory has recently been disproved and his attitude is probably just an Asian thing (but this theory has yet to be tested). Wufei is often referred to as sexist but my associates and I would like to point out that that is completely unfair (It's an injustice! xD)! The only time Wufei really says anything against women is when he is fighting Noin. It's one of those kill or be killed situations, and like the idiot that she is, just because Wufei is younger than her, she doesn't shoot him and just lets him get away with attacking her base. Calling Wufei sexist would be like saying Noin is discriminatory against all people younger than her. All Wufei did was not attack her by a way of returning her favor. He just happened to insult her in the process. Plus, a lot of people don't like to hit women. Now more on topic, Wufei also has had not so great a past (much like the other pilots) after his wife died, he took the gundam Shenlong and went off to fight the Oz. Along with Duo, Wufei is also one of the smexayest of the gundam pilots.(If you can't tell, Wufei is one of my favorite pilots)

_(v.)_The act of being like Wufei.

_Ex._"Jeeze. Don't be such a Wufei. Now go in your corner before I get the rolled up newspaper!"

**Wuffers: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wuffies: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wuffi-nuggles: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei. And Shut up! I happen to think this is a positivly adorable nickname.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wuffles: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wuffy-kins: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wu-Man: **_(n.) _A nickname given to Wufei.

_See Wufei Chang._

**Wupert:**_ (n.) _Yes, I actually saw this nickname for Wufei so it does exist!

_See Wufei Chang._

**Yaoi: **_(n.) _Boy Boy smut. Or relationships. What ever you want to call 'em. Yoai is a favorite in Gundam Wing. Infact it has the biggest Yoai community of most animes (Other than Gravitation. But that doesn't really count). It's probably a favorite of Gundam Wing fans because there are a bunch of teenage, hot guys stuck together on a regular basis and their female counterparts tend not to them justice. Plus, even at 8 years old, when I first started watching Gundam Wing, I could tell there was a bit more than friendship going on between Quatre and Trowa. Hugged like brothers my ass!

_Ex._I refuse to let Relena get together with Heero. Hey, Duo looks convenient. I'll write a fanfic and hook up Heero and Duo. Man Love!

_(adj.) _Too seem homosexual.

_Ex._"Oh my God! Look at that pink shirt. That is so Yaoish."

_(v.) _For a male to be homosexual. Light in the loafers. Not '_on the team'_. Buzzing with the fruit flies. Fop. Pansy. A Nancy boy. Sissy. Flamer. Kinsey Six. Fairy. Queer. (If you can't tell my associates and I all get a kick out of the old names for homosexuals ever since we learned some of them in an awesome comic. Not here to offend anyone. We just find the names funny; not the people.)

_(v.) _The act of being awesome and/or attractive. It has been scientifically proven that most homosexual males are awesome in atleast three senses of the word. They are also on many occasions very good looking. This is sorta' how what ever god(s) you believe in's way of getting their chuckles. They just love to laugh as a girl gets a crush on an awesome, good looking male only to discover that they are gay. Thankfully, there is this thing referred to as 'being friends'.

**Zero: **_(n.) _A system that causes the user to go temporarily insane. If you ever want to slaughter hundreds of innocent people, this is also a great excuse to use.

_(v.) _To go temporarily insane due to the Zero System.

_Ex._ "Don't make me go Zero all over your sorry butt!"

_(adj.) _To be insane.

**Zero In Waiting Quatre:**_ (n.) _This is our adorable little Q-Ball just waiting to snap. Many authors remain convinced that Quatre could turn Zero any time and use this in many fan fictions (My associates and I would like to reply with this statement: _Pffffftt!_). At any given moment this version of Quatre could snap and begin to slaughter everybody around him. I swear, you go insane and kill people _once _and people just won't let it go...jeeze.

* * *

_And now a word from our sponsers..._

* * *

Now I might continue this. It was just something I did for fun and to get out anger. But if I do continue it, it will probably be only the types of fanfics the stereotypes are in and not the stereotypes. I also may organize this a bit more. If you can think of any other stereotypes that I haven't thought of, please tell me. If you have any ideas, please tell me. If you want me to continue, please tell me. If you think I should drop dead from some horrible and deadly disease, please tell me.

But look how long my pretty little glossary has gotten! I'm so proud of it, even though it took next to no talent to create.

And before wrapping this up, I would like to thank my little research minion, Devil. I luffles you bunches dear, thank you for traveling near and far to find me stereotypes and ideas, then taking your dedication one step farther by helping my write this. You are always appreciated and I put a little 2x5 dedication in there just for you. :P


End file.
